


15. 'run. don't look back'

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: “Run. Don’t look back. Keep going until you’re safe. We’ll come and find you. Promise.”And then, before Ciri can open her mouth to reply, Roach starts to move beneath them and they are off. They vanish quickly into the brush and she desperately tries to ignore the sounds of fighting beginning behind them, Jaskiers arms tightening around her as she flinches with every clash of swords. There is a pained yell and Ciri can feel Jaskier tense behind her, the both of them no doubt having the same thoughts –please let them be alright.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Kudos: 13





	15. 'run. don't look back'

They were enjoying a quiet night by the fire. It had been a good day, the weather had been pleasant and they had made good progress, so Geralt had said that they could stop earlier to make camp for the night. Ciri had been thrilled by that decision, it had meant that they got to sit and enjoy the last of the daylight. At her request, Jaskier had played some of her favourites on his lute and she had managed to pull Yennefer up for a few dances.

(She had tried with Geralt but it turned out he had no real knowledge of any courtly dances and kept stepping on her toes. After he stammered out another apology,she sent him to sit back down and carry on cleaning his swords to protect his dignity and her toes.)

It had been wonderful, she had laughed properly for the first time in ages, the world around her and the darkness she knew was lurking disappeared for a little while. She could get lost in the music, and she could laugh freely as Yennefer sent her into a dizzying spin.

After the music and dancing, the sun had set and they sat by the fire. Jaskier had offered to braid her hair and she readily agreed. They often didn’t have time for him to do it properly, and she missed the feeling of it. She was sat cross-legged in front of him, listening eagerly as the bard was telling a story about one of their hunts whilst Geralt continually interrupted him to correct him and she could see Yennefer trying and failing to hide her smile behind her book as Geralt grew more and more exasperated.

Jaskier was just getting to the climax of the story, her hair long forgotten as his arms gesticulating wildly as he described Geralt heroically slaying the beast, when Geralts head suddenly snapped up and his hands reached for his swords.

“What is it?” Yennefer asks, standing up.

“Nilfgaard. And they’re close.”

“Shit.”

Geralt hums in agreement, before going over to Roach and pulling her towards Ciri and Jaskier.

“You two need to go. Take Roach and get as far away from here,” Geralt says firmly, thrusting the reigns into Jaskiers hands.

“No! No we aren’t going to leave you! We can help, we can –”

“No, the important thing is for you to be safe,” Geralt says calmly, placing his hands on her shoulders. “It’ll be fine. We’ll come and find you once this is all sorted, I promise.”

He presses a gentle kiss against her hair and Yennefer comes and does the same. She can feel tears brimming in her eyes as she climbs onto Roach but she knows that tears won’t help her now. Now, they need her to be brave. She can cry later once this is all over, and they are all back together.

She averts her eyes as Geralt and Yennefer say goodbye to Jaskier. She can imagine what the whispered words are as they share brief kisses, but it feels rude to listen in. She can give them this small moment of privacy. Then Jaskier is jumping up behind her and Geralt is stepping up to them once again.

“Run. Don’t look back. Keep going until you’re safe. We’ll come and find you. Promise.”

And then, before Ciri can open her mouth to reply, Roach starts to move beneath them and they are off. They vanish quickly into the brush and she desperately tries to ignore the sounds of fighting beginning behind them, Jaskiers arms tightening around her as she flinches with every clash of swords.

There is a pained yell and Ciri can feel Jaskier tense behind her, the both of them no doubt having the same thoughts – _please let them be alright ._

They keep riding hard until the noise behind them grows quieter until the only sounds in the pounding of Roach’s hooves against the hard ground. She’s not sure how long they’ve been riding, or in what direction they headed, but soon Jaskier is pulling on the reins and bringing Roach to a stop.

Ciri wonders if they had planned for this, had arranged a meeting point just in case they were ambushed, or whether Jaskier had simply felt they had travelled far enough.

They were still silent as they unpacked some of their bags and started another small fire. She sat next to Jaskier, her shoulder pressing into his. They sit for a while, taking comfort in the presence of the other.

“What if something happens?” she whispers. “What if they don’t come back?”

“They will,” Jaskier replies, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “They will.”

She cuddles further into him and silence settles over them once again.

And they begin to wait.


End file.
